mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnirix's sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea Appearance In Cosmic Destruction '''and '''Ultimate Alien, Shocksquatch had the appearance of a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He had white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face with pointed eyebrows, and green eyes with black pupils. He had metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw, and he wore the Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse and Heroes Rise, Shocksquatch appears slimmer than before and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five, as well as two bolts on the side of his wrists instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt-shaped horns. He wore a green and white belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Personality Shocksquatch speaks in a Canadian accent, and sometimes has the habit of ending his sentences with "eh?". Powers/Abilities Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part of his body. By covering objects with his electricity, Shocksquatch can telekinetically move them. He can also move electricity along a surface along a surface to cover an object or shock a target. Shocksquatch is more agile than he looks, as he could jump over Buglizard easily. Shocksquatch can charge his impacts and collisions with electricity to enhance it. Shocksquatch has enhanced dexterity, as he can run on all fours. Shocksquatch is physically powerful, as shown when he punched Buglizard until the ground was broken, to the point where he and Buglizard fell through into the subway. Shocksquatch is immune to freezing and severely hot climates thanks to his thick fur, and can use his electric field to temporarily shield him from cosmic radiation. Weaknesses Shocksquatch is helpless while being insulated, such as when he is held by an Evolved Arachnichimp's webs History Cosmic Destruction * Shocksquatch debuted in New York, New York, where he defeated Rawk Hawk Ultimate Alien * Shocksquatch returned in Outbreak Part 2, where he defeated some of Malware's Pseudopods * In Malefactor, Shocksquatch held up a building so Corey and Justin could save some people * In Fast Times at Watervliet Jr/Sr High, Shocksquatch fended off Malware and battled the Man-at-Legs * In Flight of the Dark Angel, Shocksquatch showed Kandee around Undertown * In Breaking Two: Genetic Boogaloo, Shocksquatch failed to save the Nemetrix from Khyber * In Night of the Naiad, Shocksquatch defeated Poseidon * In T.G.I.S. Shocksquatch battled Fiskerton and later defeated Argost * In Predatory Instincts Part 2, Shocksquatch battled Kyle, and saved some citizens * In Merry Christmas, Khyber, Shocksquatch charged the Christmas Tree * In Enter: The Rooters, Shocksquatch battled the Rooters * In Albedo in Love, Shocksquatch battled Kandee * In Girl Trouble, Shocksquatch and Devin defeated Albedo * In Eternal is Forever Part 2, Shocksquatch destroyed the Robot Dragon * In Simple, Shocksquatch battled Yetta and Swatch and later defeated the Purplet Team * In A Triple Fighting Chance, Shocksquatch defeated some moles infesting a mini-golf course. * In The Rooters of All Evil Part 1, Shocksquatch had an unknown conversation offscreen before turning into Kicken Hawk. * In Darkness vs Light Part 1, Shocksquatch was defeated by Dr. Psychobos * In The Beginning of the End, Shocksquatch defeated some Esoterica Omniverse * Shocksquatch returned in The More Things Change Part 2, where he defeated Buglizard * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder * In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch was defeated by Looma * In Bros in Space, Shocksquatch was defeated and captured by Fistrick * In Store 23, Shocksquatch stopped the Orange Offenders from robbing a bank * In Max's Monster, Shocksquatch battled Phil * In The Ultimate Heist, Shocksquatch battled Albedo * In A Fistful of Brains, Shocksquatch was defeated by Albedo * In Battle into Darkness Part 1, Shocksquatch held off the Halloween Trio while the DNA Force ran out of Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr * In Rook for the Rooters, Shocksquatch battled Brigadier General Kwark * In Hail to the Chef, Shocksquatch met Proctor Servantis * In Revenge of Shark Rooter, Shocksquatch battled Shark Rooter * In Fight of the Legends Part 1, Shocksquatch defeated Malware Heroes Rise * Shocksquatch returned in Dudesman, where he re-energized the Lovely Duck * In ChronoSpanner, Shocksquatch defeated some Clockwork Ninjas * In The Frogs of War, Shocksquatch threatened Attea * In Destination Retaliation Part 1, Shocksquatch defeated the Shadow Soldiers * In Heroes Files: Nick 1, Shocksquatch battled Bad MJ * In Negative Ions Part 2, Shocksquatch defeated Albedo * In The Enemy of My Enemy, Shocksquatch confronted Argit * In A Bro and a Brother, Shocksquatch defended Sir Lionel James from Corvo Appearances Cosmic Destruction Season 27 * New York, New York (debut; accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Outbreak Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Malefactor * Fast Times at Watervliet Jr/Sr High * Flight of the Dark Angel Season 2 * Breaking Two: Genetic Boogaloo * Night of the Naiad * T.G.I.S. * Predatory Instincts Part 2 Season 3 * Merry Christmas, Khyber (off-screen transformation) * Enter: The Rooters * Albedo in Love * Girl Trouble * Eternal is Forever Part 2 * Simple (x2; first time off-screen transformation) * A Triple Fighting Chance (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eye Guy) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (off-screen transformation; randomizer; cameo) Season 4 * Darkness vs Light Part 1 * The Beginning of the End Omniverse Season 1 * The More Things Change Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Have I Got a Deal for You (off-screen transformation) Season 2 * Many Happy Returns * Bros in Space Season 3 * Store 23 Season 4 * Max's Monster (unintentional transformation) * The Ultimate Heist * A Fistful of Brains Season 6 * Battle into Darkness Part 1 * Rook for the Rooters * Hail to the Chef Season 7 * Revenge of Shark Rooter Season 8 * Fight of the Legends Part 1 Heroes Rise Season 1 * Dudesman (first re-appearance) * ChronoSpanner * The Frogs of War Season 3 * Destination Retaliation Part 1 * Heroes Files: Nick 1 * Negative Ions Part 2 Season 4 * The Enemy of My Enemy Season 5 * A Bro and a Brother (off-screen transformation) Trivia * Shocksquatch was the last alien MJ unlocked in Cosmic Destruction (JurryRigg was unlocked by Dom; Feedback was unlocked by Azmuth)